Silent Hill: Amour
by Servo
Summary: „Suche gut gebauten 18-30jährigen zum Schlachten“ Der Metzgermeister
1. Start

Servo's Note:  
Silent Hill is a trademark of Konami. I don't own any part of the idea. Parts of this story is also based off of some ideas made by Konami's Silent Hill series, but some parts, like the story and characters is made by my creations. Parts like ghosts, and some monsters also belong to the ideas of Konami.  
This story doesn't take place in any of the game time periods. It has no relevance to any of the series. 

FYI: Updates will be slow…since I do have school. But I guarantee, it'll end when it ends!  


* * *

SILENT HILL  
AMOUR

* * *

Chapter I  
START

The mark glowed a bright crimson. Complex with its dubious symbols, yet simple with its circular form. Yeah, simple indeed.

That's all that mattered, a simple shape, a simple outline, a simple beginning, a simple ending. This is all that needs to be done. Circles, within circles. The system just keeps going.

Spinning around, and around. Over and over again. Circulating around an uncertain center. The horses could do nothing but tag along for the ride.

No. They were part of the ride.

The wheel laid upon eternal darkness, nothing made its surroundings, just the habitation of black. As if the centrifuge floated in mid-emptiness. And the horses continued their obligated role attached to the long, and continuous ride.

Simple indeed. Complex with its dubious symbols, yet simple with its circular form.  
And that's all that it needed to be, red, crimson, radiance, taking the form of a circular silhouette, fixed within eternal darkness. Established indeed.

Not to take the attention away from this spinning foundation, but a particular deformed figure expressed its desperate need in the centrifuge's center. Its spherical cranium covered in molten, deformed, skin. The upper half of its body extended out of the wall designated in the center. The outline of this monstrosity was covered in sums of shaded blood, so one could only assume this thing as desperate. But still, the plate continued to spin around and around, giving the attached beasts their ride of repetition. Spinning, and spinning. The deformed figure continued its shuddering desperation.

All in the center…


	2. The Revelation

Chapter: II  
The Revelation

* * *

Amongst the darkness, amongst the decay, amongst the loneliness, within all the settled death, within all the nothingness, was something. A 17-year old boy to be specific. He had brown hair, and wore a brown jacket. He wasn't very tall, but he wasn't small either. But his characteristics don't matter for the time being. The only thing that matters, is that he's here, in the darkness, amongst the decay and death.

The boy walked slowly out of the shrouded alleyway, entering into the revelation of fog. From what the boy can tell, his vision could only capture objects within a few meters away. The boy could easily tell that he was situated on top of a roof. He couldn't tell how tall the building was but it really didn't matter. For the boy didn't know where he was.

Pacing real slow out of the darkness, the boy vigilantly eyed every corner, attempting to capture any signs of living. But it was all too futile. It was all decay.

"Where am I?" confused, but calmly said. A look of confusion to support the aroused question.

The boy paced up to the roof's edge, making an attempt to sight anything worth sighting. Something interesting perhaps. Maybe even intriguing in the matter. Sight seeing won't get him anywhere though. But the boy needed to see something. Something to at least give him a sake of understanding, a sense of evident position, a knowledge of where he is in the least.

The setting was supplied with an immense settlement of fog. As if the area was isolated? In the sense, yes! A world not of our present dwelling in the matter of interpretation. To this young, confused, individual, it seemed his presence was established within a small, yet modern town. According to his assumptions derived from judgment upon the roof, it seemed he was close to twenty stories above ground.

The young man couldn't help notice the large sign which towered above him.  
The sign was composed of large, red, letterings which seemed as if they held dominion over the boy. They were monstrous indeed, but letters were all they were.  
The sequence of the letters read: BROOKHAVEN HOTEL.

Yet, this still wasn't enough to serve purpose of reasoning. Confusion dwelled in the sense of the boy still. Knowing "Brookhaven Hotel," doesn't help know where he is, but he needed to find out.  
Fog clouded the horizon, in fact, the sight should consider not having one. It was isolated indeed. Yet the boy couldn't help notice the distant structure which grasped his attention. The piece was immensely shaded, but somehow the distant edifice stood out of the other shaded establishments.  
The shape of a church, it seemed. It wasn't broad or anything, nothing majestic you find for the highly classed Christian. Just a simple little church, the kind you should at least find in set off towns such as this.

Yeah, it was common alright, but peculiar how it's somehow calling to the boy. Calling in a grasping way, but not the kind call a raging mother bear would make to assemble her endangered cubs. It was the kind of lure that fades in when the keen eye of a python falls upon you. A look that seems to draw you in somehow. You absolutely know that underneath that forwarded snout, underneath those alien scales, sits desperate and eager fangs, waiting to grasp those the keen eyes have fallen upon. Yet it draws you in. Mesmerized you are, knowing the endangerment that's fallen upon you. Not even the raging mother bear's cry can pull you out of the serpent's trance, as it slowly motions towards you. Not slithering…slithering is something for transportation. This isn't transportation. No, the snake's forwarded look just levitates closer. Continuing to cover your field of vision, taking up space of your vision. Until at last, you can no longer detect your outer surroundings, and the only thing your vision resides, are those piercing and keen eyes that have fallen upon you.  
And so our boy, stares ever so mesmerized in those keen and piercing windows. Illuminating an outer, red, glow. Ready to take its strike, those double doors slowly jarred, and let loose a shade of green mist and haze. Ever so, the snake's breath hissed out, and expressed its established eagerness. Those doors…will they fulfill their desperation?  
Now… Now… Now…

The boy shook his head. Eradicate this anomaly that's settled in his mind. Just what was he thinking?

The young individual stood along the buildings edge, still in the position where he settled all this time. And yet, that church still sat in the distance. Looking upon him, even in the shaded mist. Those keen windows; and those closed doors.

The boy needed to move on. There's nothing here to take interest in.

A set of stairs descended down the side of the building, down to the next floor. It was established that this was the path the young man needed to take. Downward the boy went; it seemed that his attention still focused on the fogged town. Man, the place is sure deserted; wonder what happened to this place?

"Where are you going?" A little girl's voice caught the attention of the boy. She stood at the bottom of the flight. The boy was staggered, he swore that no one was situated at the bottom of those metal stairs. Just how… "Where are you going?" Confused the young man was, apparently he didn't know the answer…the answer…the answer…  
The girl had short blond hair, a small face to accompany her large blue eyes. She appeared to be twelve years of age, a young girl indeed. A child of innocence, yeah, so innocent.

The young man, confused, and enthralled, stared into those blue emerald eyes. Just what… "Hey, who are…" The girl turned and fled off. She turned and entered into a dark hall.  
"Hey, wait!" The young man pursued after her, despite of his position or whereabouts, he pursued. The boy turned to the dark hall, but his route of escape was damned, for a door slammed shut behind him.

The boy, still confused, continued down the hall. Apparently, he was now in a room, decorated with birthday festoons. Overdone it was actually, a remorse sight, meant for the overexcited child. A welcomed child to say in respect, meant to be greeted with the usual "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" letterings draped across the walls and ceiling. Meant to be overwhelmed by friends and family, appoint a position in the household, in the caste, amongst friends and family.

Yeah, that's what it was. But there's no one here to greet this young man, no one to say: "Congratulations…one year older and wiser too. Happy Birthday…to you!"

No one. Absolutely no one. Except for maybe that enigmatic figure, in the middle of the room. His back was turned to the boy, and he was sitting at a round table. A birthday cake sat next to the figure, crowned with numerous lit candles. The flames seemed quite peculiar, instead of the usual red flame you should come to expect, it glowed a dark jade essence. The figure, from behind, appeared to be an old man. Eating something perhaps.

The boy stepped into the room. A desire to find things out encouraged him to make contact with this old man. However, it's strange how this old person seems to dwell ever so silently and focused.  
The boy needed to do something to inform this man of his presence.  
"Excuse me…sir!"

The old man continued to devour away his set of offerings. No sign whatsoever of his knowledge to the boy's presence.  
"Um…excuse me sir…do you happen to know…where…"

The man raised his head. Somehow his slow and protracted motion seemed strange. Just what was the problem settled?

The boy continued to stare at the man, but in an awkward and perplexed kind of way. But he couldn't help notice a headache starting to arouse and summon. In fact, it was starting to get quite tender! Just what…

The man turned he's head, and quite a face was displayed before the boy. Deformed, blood stained, and piercing it was. The skin was pale and white, but a mold of red outlines covered most of the face. The mouth appeared to have lost most of its skin, revealing deformed and distorted muscle, holding those rotting and red teeth. The eye's were outlined with redness also, the pupils were extremely large and pierced the inner innocence of you. And their position seemed to branch out of their collapsed sockets.

And what of its offerings?  
The boy looked in horror at the plate set on the well decorated table. A red tattered organism sat their, waiting to be digested within the demented metabolism. Assuming, it was someone's heart.

And then it hit the boy. Hit him real hard. His head felt as if it was set between the sturdy and robust jaws of life. The pain was ever so excruciating.

The deformed figure started to levitate out of its seat, defying all logic of gravity. And slowly, itfloated towards the boy.

The young man needed to escape. He turned, however, it seemed that his motions were halved and reduced. Slowing down to an ever so sluggish pace. The boy made an attempt to run for the hall, in progression at an ever slow pace. But his eyes meat the hall, and realized his futility to make an escape through the passage. For another deformed specter levitated at the end of the hall. It appeared to be a pale female, whose long, dark, blood covered hair covered the face. She too, started to shift for the young man.

The boy turned once more, only to meet the drastic change that's overcome the room. The walls began to decay away, spilling out blood in the process, as if the entire space was bleeding. The birthday festoons withered away, and the welcoming decorations started to bleed in excess blood, now that their purpose has been served. Only now has the party started.

The furniture rattled and shook, every one of them seemed as if some demonic plaque had settled into them all. The fridge randomly threw its doors in and out, revealing what looked like blood stained heads, once belonging to that of little infants. The sink rumbled and shook, spilling out blood in desperate need of filtering. And the room continued to be covered in dark, redness. There was only one more means of escape. And that was the last door that situated at the end of the room. The boy made a desperate rush towards the door, not that his motions were fast or anything. He could sense the two apparitions draw closer and closer, but he didn't want to make the action to see if the assumption was true. The only thing that mattered to him was that door!

For god sakes, that's all that mattered, was that one door!

Ever so slow was his rush. His head ached. And it seemed that he was slowing down even further.  
Closer and closer, the boy's escape was immediate.

But his eyes caught something…the handle to be specific. It appeared to turn to the right. As if some being on the other side was rotating the apparatus.

The door flew open, and their, in the mist, stood the third apparition to join this joyous and welcoming party. He was large, and muscular. Pale like the others, and outlined in the soil of blood. His head, was pierced with many screws and bolts, as if he was something from a horror story or something? He held a large machete in his hand, stained with blood made from other anomalous victims. Ready to take the toll of another, eyed upon the boy's reflection the blade was.  
The juggernaut specter paced towards the young man, now surrounded by these welcoming hosts. Ready to make him his guests.

And the headache continued and became ever so painful. Everything seemed to go black and white then. The boy even thought he could see large film scratches in his altered perspective. And then his legs gave way. The boy collapsed to the ground, falling upon red darkness. His mind ever so warping to non-existence.  
And their, he laid, as the three specters fell upon him.


	3. Town of Angels and Town of Memories

Chapter III  
Town of Angels and Town of Memories

* * *

A bright light made its penetration through the obscure and isolated barrier of haze and blemish.  
Oh how rare the moment is…  
Very rare…  
Extremely rare…  
Greatly rare…  
Rarely a moment like this happens. 

Just how rare this town gets a glimpse of the sun, only the devil knows. But oh, how rare this very moment is. The town lit in a lustrous essence, and only did it glow because of that sun.

The Berkley Hall got a well view of the luminous sight. The lady of justice lighted into the spotlight, displaying her scale of balance between innocence and guiltiness. If only her blind fold was removed, then she could truly see the magnificent wonder that's been given to this town's sake. But yet, she stood their, out in the courtyard, still waiting for the day for this town to finally receive its own gift of justice.

Hazel Street was also put on the spotlight as well, memories so distant past have faded into the town's darkness. But those memories seem to have been enlightened once more by the sun's radiance. The street's pavement lightened into the bright silver appearance it once took way back, children once danced and ran across this sound establishment with ease and excitement, unlike the condition displayed now.

Many shops on the street unveiled in the light, ever so it was unveiled one time to the public. Every day the street would be packed by inhabitants who wished to purchase their daily needs of living. Industrious indeed, it once was. But there is no industry here anymore. Just decay, and death, revealed in the understanding of the light. Markets to be left for waste. Clothing stores to be left for decadence. A mall to be left empty and detached. A street to be left for decay and death.

In fact, the rest of the town was left in its utter loneliness. Brookhaven Hotel left to be deserted. Brookhaven hospital left for death, rather than escaping it. The lone church on the hill to be left… well… alone. Keen and sharp; like the serpent waiting for its helpless prey to arouse. The amusement park was something that awed the presence of piercing light radiance. Once a joyous scene all right, filled with happy families overwhelmed with the happiness that's settled in their lives. Unlike the overwhelming decay that's now settled in this town's life. But the horses eyed towards the sun, for it's been too long since they saw such a sight. Attached to the lucid centrifuge they were. Simple in its circular form but complex with its dubious symbols. And this goes for every establishment in the park. Very complex indeed for a setting such as this. Glowing in this once in a lifetime occurrence.

And the sun mustn't forget the outskirts. Forests upon forests was displayed in the spot, now just a mysterious beyond. Toluca Lake was once an establishment of joy herself too. Families and friends would come together to camp in the blissful wilderness. Making a subsistence near the lake and taking awe in the beauty that she expressed. But now, her beauty has been tamed. And mist and fog is her mask for whatever monstrosity lies underneath.

This town… This establishment shaped from the very depths of hell… Can it ever be regained? Can it ever bring back the joy again that the sun once saw?

Just how can you purify the devil?  
Just how?

To the sun's knowledge, it doesn't know. For a glimpse of this town doesn't help anything. And so, the bright radiance of light makes its retreat. And the mist of haze and blemish makes its dwelling once more. To everything, and absolutely everything. Memories of old fade back to the darkness. Darkness makes its dwelling again.

* * *

_"And Darkness and Decay, and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all."  
-The Masque of the Red Death_


	4. FYI

Chapter IV  
FYI

* * *

_Five days ago, Alex and Jessica left their homes together to start a new life.  
They were very happy together. _

_Until two days later, Alex and Jessica came along a town they haven't seen for years. A town they remembered growing up as kids.  
_

_Except one thing was wrong… The town was deserted.  
And then something terrible happened:  
Jessica disappeared… _

_For three days, Alex searched frantically for Jessica. But she was no where to be found in this forsaken place.  
_

_And do you know what else was bizarre?  
Alex couldn't leave the town of Silent Hill…_


	5. It All Starts the Same

Chapter V  
It All Starts the Same

* * *

Alex's eyelids slowly lifted in a hazy and dulled state. His sight was blurry, he couldn't exactly tell what those linear stripes of light were. An ambiguous sight it was, just what is that light? 

His sight then focused, and returned back to perspective of understanding. It was the window's blinds and shades. But what was it out there that was causing the light?

Alex lifted himself out of bed, he then remembered; he was in a motel room. A motel he found deserted. A town he found deserted.

Still dull and tired, Alex couldn't help wonder the disturbing revelation that he had just experienced.  
"Uhhhh...What a Nightmare!"  
Indeed, it was quite the revelation he encountered in his recent sleep. How could anyone stand such a horrific ride?

Alex walked towards the window, he needed to find out what was creating that bright radiance. His fingertips pressed against the blinds edge, revealing the sight of a hazy and foggy street. Alex then noticed that it wasn't as dark as usual.  
He looked up towards the sky, in which he noticed the sun; piercing though the thick and dense clouds. It had been three days since he last saw that glowing source. Peculiar how it's giving the town a grand visit. As if it came to show sympathy towards the isolated and lonely place. Yeah, that's it. Give sake of pity in the least. At least the town received it.

The sun then started to fade… fade back to its sanctuary of splendor. Alex could do nothing, but watch the darkness settle once more. The town ceased its outer glow, and entered into dark dismay. The motel room also entered into a dark setting. Everything went back to its original venue; the original, dark, foggy isolation as before. Alex noticed a set of trash cans sitting below his window on the outside. But that's all they were, nothing interesting or anything. Just a normal set of trash cans.  
Alex let loose the blinds, there was nothing more to see in this setting of isolation. He then realized something; he hadn't washed himself ever since he came here. Ever since he settled here. Ever since he lost…

_"Jessica…Jessica!" _

Alex started walking towards the bathroom, memories started racing across his mind, the sound of a phone ringing became apparent in the mind.

_"Hello." _

_"Alex?" _

_"Jessica…is that you?" _

_"… …Alex… I…" _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Alex it's happening. The nightmares. I need to get out of here… …meet me at the park. Come right now…" _

_(The phone hangs up)  
_

_"Jessica…Jessica!"_

Water splashed all over Alex's face, the dash was able to wake him from the tedious state he was recently in. The bathroom sink seemed like it was in proper condition, nothing wrong about it. Yet Alex's memory couldn't help wonder...  
Alex looked at the mirror, and stared at that perplexed face. That face...  
A 17 year old boy's face displayed in that reflection. A boy who posessed brown hair, with weary eyes which stared back at him in a cold and bleak manner. Not tall, neither short was the stature of his height. But that doesn't really matter!  
Just who is this man? Alex thought to himself. Who is that stranger that's set his eyes upon this young man?

_"David!"_

"Huh?"  
Alex looked to the left side of the mirror, and there, he saw a long hallway. No, not the one belonging to the motel room.  
"What?"  
Somehow, this hallway beared a strong aquaintance, where has he seen this hall?

_"David!"_

He then realized what it was. It was his home!

_"David!"_

"What?"

_"David!"_

"What?"

_"DAVID!"_

_"WHAT!"_

A young man came running out of the darkness and into view of the mirror.Alex then realized who this boy in the reflection was. It was him...him five days ago.And behind, came his raging father, in desperate need to catch his "rebellious" son.

_"Come back here you punk ass!"_

Alex's father grabbed him by the arm, and with a sense of anger, he thrusted him into the wall. Upon impact, Alex let out a slight gag.

_"Your not gonna see that girl...you here me? David,you little shit!"_

Father staggered upon the critical remark. Giving the idea that father has been hitting some achololic beverages recently.

_"I asked did you here me! Answer me David!_

Alex was slumped over, breathing in a heavy rate, he was filled with a fair amount of anger, caused by father's rage of taming his "uncontrolling" son. With just a slight feeling of anger, Alex couldn't help mudder his feelings towards the old man._  
"Bastard."_

_"What did you say!"_

The boy paused, he pondered on whether his feelings were true. If he is willing to give up his home for that girl he's known since childhood. If he is willing to give up his futrure on the so called "path to success." Determining whether or not the old man truly is the _bastard_ that little voice made known to reality. If Jessica is truly the boy's key to happiness. If Alex...Alex...Alex...  
...David Alex McKay, son of Roy Ken McKay and Ellen Lisa McKay, is willing to give it all up for the sake of a girl, that refers her best and beloved friend as Alex. Is he willing to do all that?

_"Yes!"_

_"What!"_

_"Yes, you heard me. You stupid, sadistic, abusive, FUCKING BASTARD!_

Alex lunged towards his father, grasping him by the neck, and driving him into the opposing wall. Father's head began to shake as Alex's rage and hate was let loose on him. Ultimately, a fist rose in the air, and swung down to the impact of father's furious and angered face. The blow was hard, given through the assistance of Alex's rage and hate. The fist rose and fell again. Supplied by the assistance of the feeling once more. And it cycled again, and again, and again... Until finally, father's attempts to counter his son's rage ceased. And he was left there with a bruised face, left by the rage of his "rebellious and selfish," little boy. The young man was able to take his keys from the injured man, and in the process he took his car. As it may be useful in his desperation to help that girl whose always been there to "care". No longer David McKay. The young man adapted a new persona now, which would no longer be under the name of the McKays.

That's who this young man in the mirror is, it's Alex. Staring into those eyes, he can finally realize what name this peculiar individual goes by. But that wasn't enough to fill his needs of understanding. Just who is he really? A man who's given up his previous life? A lost soul to say in the least. Yeah, that's who it was. A lost soul, searching for an identity, a position, a life.

"How pathetic." the pitiful and lost soul muttered towards that reflection.


	6. Out and About

Chapter VI  
Out and About

* * *

The sound of tumbling trash cans caught the attention of Alex. The sound was distant and muffled but it sure grasped Alex in a way that seemed startling and odd. This place was assumedly deserted, Alex thought, or at least it was until he heard that peculiar disturbance. 

Nether the less, Alex took his attention away from the mirror, and proceeded to investigate this clamor. To the same window as before, it seems that the source was just on the outside. Alex's fingers pressed against the blinds, revealing the sight of the street once more.

To as expected, Alex's eyes met the very same trash cans he had noticed before. Except one thing: the cans weren't upright anymore, they were laying down on the street, swaying from left to right, as if recently moved. His attention then caught one of the lids, rolling across the street, assumably something caused it to roll by. Something for sure, was on the other side of these walls, that have been sheltering Alex for the past two days. Absolutely, something was there.

Now it wasn't apparent or even absolute, but Alex thought he could hear shuffling about, across the room, and on the other side of the front door. As if something arrived to be Alex's esteemed guests.  
Whatever it was, Alex was pretty sure it was the same beings who's been causing all this commotion.

Whatever it was...Alex needed to find out. Curiosity always killed the cat you know!

He started to pace for the door, eager to open the ceal, and hoping to enter into something of understanding. Yeah, that's right, find out who this lost soul really is. And find a descent position in life at least. But what if this being on the other side was something not friendly? What if this is like those horror films that set up the scene of intensity and thrill. Perhaps Alex himself, was the center of a captivated audience, waiting for the moment...  
...the moment of understanding?  
No...not this audience. Alex couldn't help wonder if the "spectators" were just waiting for him to open that door and recieve his gift of "freedom." His gift of truth. His gift of judgment. Whether for his benefits or not! He couldn't tell. But there was one thing that was absolute.  
He needed to open that door!

_"Open the bloody door!"_

Alex grabbed his brown leather jacket, assuming it was quite chilly out there in this unknown beyond.

Alex placed his hand over the handle. All there is left; is for him to turn that round and let in whatever outcome awaits him. Yet, hesitation aroused, and Alex just stared at that sphere he had just placed his hand over.

How long has it been, two days since he left the motel room? Alex pondered.

Indeed, he'd been here isolating himself from the outside; surviving on purchased food he'd been carrying around since he left home. But he can't stay here forever.

He can't leave…

…Jessica.

He just can't!

And now…The time has come!

…The time has come.

Advent Time! Follow the Walruses' statement for the now!

And now, Alex, turned the lightened and reflected handle. Sweat came running down his brow, and his eyes extended from their sockets, while the pupils shortened and focused.

The security of the door swayed away, and the outside was revealed. Alex felt a slight chill run up his legs and down his back. The hue of Alex's entire body shifted from normal, to a light gray scale in which was given by the outside's shade. Of course, the outside was covered in the shade of gray fog in which he found settled here five days ago. Not exactly melancholy, but it doesn't matter now, does it?

Yesterday, confined within the room, and no tender sugar was able to find him. Beaten to isolation, he faded into shame. And could the nightmare be awake? He couldn't quite tell. But he knew one thing: these walls have been keeping him from all those things which haunt him. If he just steps out, those haunting extremities will come after him again…Yes they will!

_"David, you little shit!" _

_"David, you never do anything right, do you?" _

No… Not again… Not again… Not again…

It was a dream he couldn't awake from.

What is real… What is real… What is real…

It was getting hard for him to take. Can he really endure so much of this pain? Can he really take this much sorrow? Can he take so much of this reality?

And what he needs… what he needs… what he needs…

Is there someone out there, for him to rely? Is there? Can it be the girl he's been looking for?

His head was spinning around, and around. But now, this door is open to his desired path. All there is left is one step into this great unknown.

Alex lifted his foot, his face kept the same awestruck look it's been keeping all this time. And before he knew it, Alex had exited the room, and stepped right into the establishment of the outside.

It was indeed foggy. His sight could only capture objects within sixteen feet, and seeing with only that distance didn't assure him anything. The air itself was thin. In fact, Alex found himself breathing through respiration of his mouth. He thought it strange, nothing was making him so fatigued in his respiratory system. Yet, here he is, making an effort in just breathing. Odd. Not highly insane. But just odd.

A chill ran through Alex, it indeed was cold in temperature and in dominion. The escape of his breath could be seen in the chill of the air. Continually, Alex breathed in and out in a desperate and fatigued manner. The display of his breath became denser in every respiration.

And then something strange occurred. Something Alex didn't expect to see. Something that belongs in a more happier and joyous setting. Alex's eyes caught snow starting to fall upon the area. Strange!

He turned and circled all around to view the fall of these slow, yet astonishing flakes which have fallen upon the area. He questioned something in his mind: is the entire town besieged by this settlement of snow? Or is it perhaps, he is the center of the rare settlement in which has been strangely summoned?

How long has it been since he last saw snow? Alex wondered. He couldn't recall the last occurrence. But for sure, he has absolute memories of the natural settlement. Memories recalled in days long past. In fact, from what Alex could remember, his home was so far south that it hardly got any snow at all. So what is it that's springing his thought of memory to life? If not his home back in that desert setting, then what is it?

Before Alex could recall the remembrance, the snowfall ceased its reside. Confused, Alex never knew that a snowfall would last that short.

He then remembered the real reason he was out here. The source of the disturbance!

Just where could it be, Alex pondered, looking around the area in the process. Attempting to sight anything that could've possibly caused the commotion.

His attention then focused on the motel's office. The entry way was slightly open, and the door swayed back and forth as if recently moved. The inquisitive Alex paced forward towards the faintly ajar office wing. It was now absolute that he was about to come face to face with another living being since his arrival here five days ago. Whether for his benefits or not, he needed to meet at least someone.

Alex got closer and closer to the wing, nothing could be identified of what was inside, except for complete darkness. Mysterious along with the disturbing sensation of trepidation the darkness possessed.

Perhaps this someone could provide useful and convenient information. Who knows, perhaps this encounter is just the thing Alex needed! Yeah it's indeed something Alex has been waiting for!

Closer and closer the entry way came. Just closer and closer is all that it is. Like a certain animal, with a certain ambition, with a certain keenness that it posses within its soul.

Just who could this person in the office wing be? The motel keeper? Possibly. A janitor? Could be. Some lost individual who's also confused with the lack of residence in this town? Probably the most accepting assumption.

The entry was upon Alex now. Ready to take the action of answering this bewildering situation.

My, oh my, oh my…Just who could it be in this…

The door threw open, in which an unknown object was projected through the air. It landed smack down three feet in front of Alex, making a crashing and shattering impact. Upon impact, a thrust of blood was made into the air in which landed upon Alex. In reaction to all of this Alex fell back and landed with the horror of blood that had just spattered across his entire body.

Alex fixed his eyes in a traumatized state, he focused upon the unknown object which had just been thrown from the office wing. He succumbed to horror upon realizing what the object was.

A man's blood stained faced stared at him in devastation and desolation. A look of desperation was upon the man's face, now in a torn state of dismay. A dead being of dismay

Those eyes…those desperate, and frightened eyes just keep staring back at Alex, as if the man were pleading for the sake of Alex's help, as if pleading in God's name to safe him from whatever fatal stalker that's been seeking him.

Alex sat in extreme shock, staring at the contorted body which lay before him. The neck was indeed broken, perhaps ripped to pieces as it appears, since the head looked as if to eradicate itself from the entire body. The arms were twisted in an unorganized manner, along with the legs, sorting the entire body into one big toy ball. Yeah, as if an animal used the entire being as one big chew toy.

The essence of blood was rich in amount. Rich, rich, rich, and rich. Whatever it was that caused this artful creation must have been fond and likened by the crimson fluid.

And the eyes, just keep staring back at Alex, eager for him to take action and safe him from this unholy settlement.

Alex slowly lifted himself on to his feet, shaking in the reaction to shock. His nerves were acting in an active manner. Alex kept a low and bent stance, in which he didn't have the potential to lift himself in an upright position, continually shaking from this horrific sight.

The closure of his sockets opened wide, and the pupils of his eyes shortened ever so small. The eyebrows lifted into which nearly formed a crazed and wrinkled triangle upon Alex's brow. And his mouth was open just slightly enough for small puffs of chilled air to escape in his fast and rapid respiration.

Oh my, the body of a poor unfortunate soul. Alex had never seen such a scene portrayed in real life in front of his shortened yet wide eyes.

But even in the midst of his horrification, his attention was slowly pulled away from the corpse to the beings which started to emerge from the office wing. The darkness indeed housed something, and that something slowly surfaced out of that darkness. For two, four-foot tall, canines paced out of the office and made their appearance known in the shrouded fog.

These dogs weren't ordinary. No fur made the form of the exterior and all that was left was green, sharp veined skin, outlining decay amongst the dogs.

How hideous the sight was. Malevolence, decomposition, so insignificant, such amount of loss.

The two monstrosities paced and circled around their helpless, and subdued "play toy." Alex couldn't help but back away from these demons.

The two dogs stopped in their circle, and without hesitation, they commenced an exploit which was sickening in the up most of respect for the dead. A tongue shot out of each of their mouths, and like spears, they pierced the corpse. Like straws, they started sucking blood from their source of nutrition.

All Alex could do, was back up slowly, and cautiously, hoping not to arouse the attention of these blood thirsty beings, who have classified humans as their source of food. But he couldn't help sense movement from behind. Yeah, something was emerging from the mist and fog which dwelled behind him. In addition to his horror, he discovered three more of these demon dogs pacing towards the scene.

A loss of feeling then shot through Alex, it was now apparent that his senses have gave way and his mind was warped.

_"This is just a dream…just a dream…just a dream!" _

Alex slowly walked towards the motel room, dare not to look back. Oh, don't want to find a fierce dog leaping at your face. Don't want to meet that sight now! Dare not to look back. But even not looking couldn't help his senses. Right as he entered the room, he swore he could hear turmoil arousing amongst the canines. Assuming to be belligerent for their share of their meal.

And Alex. The confused, scared, and lonely Alex, slowly shut the door, daring not to take one last look outside. He leaned against the door, in revulsion to this "dream" he might be having.

_Might be having._


	7. The Fox and the Hounds

Chapter VII  
The Fox and the Hounds

* * *

Alex ran to the drawer situated right under the window. There was indeed something there that will prove useful at this particular time. He opened the top drawer, and reached in to pull out a large serrated switch blade. He took just a moment to stare at the blade, nothing really special about it, its just that he thought he should have it while in his travels. Come in handy in a situation such as this. 

But the moment was altered, for a hound had smashed right into the window situated in front of him, creating a large crack in the glass. Alex jumped back in terrorized surprise, for he now has become thm to back up. But was jolted off by the raging shake of the door. Alex fell on his face, but immediately lifted himself up to see what had befallen on the door. Indeed, it was shaking all right, ready to tumble over and let in.

_Oh God._

Yep, more of the blood thirsty beasts,eager to feast on Alex as their precious morsel.

_Oh God...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...Oh my GOD!_

Alex eyed back at the window. It was the same sight, except there were no longer five hounds...it seems that their numbers have doubled!

_oh god..._

Alex needed to do something, he needed to escape. For god sakes, that's what he needs to do. If he doesn't do anything, he'll...he'll...he'll...

...he'll end up just like that poor, unfortunate being, lying out there in the lot!

_This has to be a dream! All a dream!_

But how? Alex just woke up from one. That previous nightmare felt like the real thing. And so does this one. But...but.  
The nightmare ended with death!

_And so will this one!_

No...he needs to do something now!

Alex started running for the bathroom. The hinches of the door fell, and the entrance was open to the predators. The window shattered, and a lone hound came shooting through the breaking glass. Its legs met the floor, and it raced ever so fast to claim its abundance of prey.

Alex bursted into the bathroom, and immediately grasped the door, with the eagerness to shut it! His eyes cased upon the outside, only to meet the immediate sight of a beast leaping for him!  
The beast came close to three feet of Alex's face, just as the fasten of the door slammed the hound against the edge of closure. Alex faced in panic, for this hound was between the gap of this door to shut. The beast shook violently, desperate to break free from the door's clutches, eager to taste the blood of this young man, trapped in the compact space.

The canine was right on the edge of breaking free, its upper half entered into the space of the bathroom. That's when Alex realized the possession of his trusty switch blade, stuffed in the security of his side pocket.

Alex grasped his blade, and disregarding the sense of judgement, he raised the serrated blade, and plunged it into the demon's neck. The hound let out a cry of agony. The very sound a devil such as this should make.

Blood was released into the air, staining on to Alex's wear. The dog struggled for a bit, along with that sharp blade pierced into its neck. Then it made a struggling attempt to draw back out of the bathroom. Alex yanked the blade from the beast, just as it shot back out into the room, and thus the door slammed shut in retaliation to border.

But the bathroom door once again met the violent shaking of the hounds just outside. Within seconds, the door started to come apart, ready to let in the preadators in search of the fox.

Alex then realized the small window situated above the toilet. It was indeed small, but Alex was sure it would let him escape. The wood of the door then tore, and started to fall apart, revealing the maddened faces of the hounds, eyeing towards Alex, their established fox. Alex leaped onto the top of the toilet, and tilted the window to open the exit of escape.

It was then, that a canine shot through the top of the damaged door, revealing its upper half stuck between the two rooms. Alex looked back in terror, realizing this hound's penetration.

He grasped the window's edge, lifted himself up, and then stuck his head right through the small opening. The window wasn't big enough for him to fit both of his shoulders through, so Alex needed to twist in a way for him to escape in an angle.

The hound shook and struggled, eager to break free from the door's grasp.

Alex started with his right shoulder, exiting in a twisted, but acceptable way.

The hound then broke free and landed on to the ground.

STUCK! Oh no!

Alex then got caught in a position where his body could no longer move. His body was just to big!  
_For God sakes, I need to get out!_

Alex shook violently, he just needed to get out. He shook and shook and shook!

Until...

...at last, his upper right part of the body broke free...free to the outside. But the rest was still on the inside!

Alex then pulled, pulled, and pulled. Getting his entire foundation to escape at last.

But just as Alex's escape seemed to be achieved, his left leg was grasped by the hound's long and accursed tongue. The hound then pulled back, eager to feast for this desperate soul!  
It was established that Alex wasn't going to escape now with that tongue clinging to him. He yelled in rage, this is not the time for him to die!

He pulled the blade from his left pocket, and with one slice, he eradicated part of the tongue from the beast. And because of this eradication, Alex fell from the window, and impacted on to a set of trash cans.

Alex immediately lifted himself up. Now is the time to run!  
Alex ran down the alleyway. Hurrying, hurrying, and hurrying. The canine's howels became apparent to his ears, echoeing down the alley.

He then reached the end, in which he came along a street, which should be classified as empty, if not for that car situated across the street.  
"Where did that come from?" Alex asked in his mind!  
Doesn't Matter!  
Alex ran for the car, hoping to find keys inside the vehicle.

But he then stopped, and a look of horror came upon his face. For one lone hound, leaped on to the top of the vehicle.

And yes! Yes!

It had the very same eagerness and thirst for Alex's warm and precious blood.

The hound leaped from the car, and ran ever so fast at Alex. It then jumped into the air, expressing its sharp and dangerous teeth, ready to grasp on to Alex's throat.

Alex yelled in terror, bringing up his hands forward, knowing that they'll be futile to protect him, and thus, he waited for death.

And then...  
And then...  
And then...


	8. The Good, the Bad, and the Elderly

Chapter VIII  
"The Good, the Bad, and the Elderly"

* * *

And then the sound of a gun shot was made, and the hound burst away into the bloody stain of oblivion, just before he could consume his helpless victim. The torn hound flew through the air, and smashed into the concrete foundation of a brick wall, in which it fell, and was disposed into a set of trash cans.

Alex lowered his hands, in a state of shock, but also confused. What had just saved him from that monster?

Alex looked to his left in which he caught the shadow of a man, hidden in the shrouded and blanketed fog. He was medium height, and appeared to wear a long trench coat. His hands carried the contents of a rifle, with smoke escaping out of the muzzle.

Alex stared and pondered for a split second, this must be the individual who rescued him from death.  
It was then that the man raised the rifle again, except now the muzzle eyed on Alex. The man's aim seemed sure and absolute; it was indeed the intentions of this person to fire again.

Alex stepped back, staring with dread and alarm. This man… he really is going to fire that rifle at him!

Alex lifted his hands again, hoping that the being would spare the sake of his life, and not pull the trigger, initiating the death of poor Alex. Ending the so called life, of this lost and poor unfortunate soul.

The man then screamed in a powering and eager voice:  
"Get down, god dammit"

In realization to this; Alex immediately shot his head down and fell on to his hands and knees. In which a second hound came shooting behind Alex. Countering the beast, the rifle fired, and within a split second, the beast was projected to death as the force of the mighty bullet came upon it.

Alex, still on the ground, eyed back and caught the sight of his attacker plummet to the ground. Drained and utterly lifeless.  
The stranger lowered his pestilent weapon. He slowly stepped into view, making his appearance known to Alex, still nestled on the ground.

He was a middle aged man, probably distinguished in his late fifties. Signs of gray hair had already overcome him, yet the stature of his foundation was descent enough to compare to all the other elderly folks Alex had met in his life. And still, the very sight of this elder was enough to fit the needs of something normal, instead of the usual loneliness Alex has seen for the past five days.

But Alex couldn't help wonder what this man's intentions were.  
Oh well. Doesn't matter for the time being!  
This established vagabond just saved his life from those grotesque monstrosities and demons.

It was then, that the howls of the eager hounds reached the ears of Alex and the elderly man.  
Before long, the man rushed past Alex and headed for the designated vehicle. Rushing ever so quickly, supplied along with a: "Hurry kid! We gotta get out of here"

Alex swore he sensed movement arousing on the other side of the alley behind him, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to stick around and find out. Without hesitation, and a desire to spot any incoming beasts, Alex obeyed the man's rule and rushed for the shelter of the automobile.

As Alex grasped the vehicle's door handle, he could hear the assembling sound of shuffling feet and speedy bodies race into the street. The tension was too unbearable for Alex to look behind, it may be apparent that the very beasts themselves have already made their entrance to the street. Instead of taking that short glance, he dove into the shelter of the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. It is at this hour that their need of survival is eager. Eager and willing to grant them the need of the many, yet granted for the few. And these hounds; are not in the mood to grant them anything, except death.

"Where are the keys!" The old man shouted, searching in an eager state for his ignition to salvation.

_Heh, salvation indeed._

"Shit!" The man's search was in futility, yet in his desire, he shot up his head and noticed the young boy staring at him with anticipation.  
"What are you staring at, help look boy"

Alex blinked and then shook his head, coming out of the mortified trance. He then proceeded to search for the missing keys which have hid to the shadows of the vehicle.

Alex's eyes met the sight of the outside, only to feel the shivering essence of dread slid down his back.  
A pack of hungry hounds had surrounded the vehicle, drawing closer to pick their gourmet of serving from this closed containment which has stored away Alex and the man.  
Alex's head twitched for a brief moment while staring at the drawing of the hounds, and soon enough, his eyes caught a shiny metal thing sticking from the backseat's ash tray.

"I found it!" Alex blurted out, grasping the attention of the elder.  
His hands grasped on to the tray which had imbedded itself into the crevice, but to fill the needs of the two individuals, the tray was stuck!

"Oh, crap!" Alex yelled, knowing that the phrasing won't help the tray budge.  
The canines were now situated no more than three feet from the vehicle. Pacing around the being, ready to pounce, and grab the achievement they have been eager for so long.

"Come on you stupid...little...piece of..."

_David! Watch your mouth young man!_

Alex yanked with great force, and the tray shot out, spilling out the keys into the open air. Alex eyed on to the projectile, slowly flying through the space. Flying, flying, flying, coming up to the point of its peak and slowly free falling down, down, and down. Down through the open air, down to a wide range, down to an uncertain destination. Down...Down...Down...and a simple little hand made its entrance, intervening the projectile's system, and coming to a close as the projectile landed on to the hand in which it grasped ever so tightly.

The elderly individual snatched his tools of ignition, ready to make an escape. He fumbled with them, making an attempt to spot the right key to insert.

Alex could nothing but ask eagerly: "Don't you know which one it is"  
"Hell kid, it's not like there's a crap load of keys to choose from"

Alex only eyed in a tortured state. For God sakes...just find...the right key!

His head shot to the right, in which Alex's face came face to face with a keen and famished hound. It almost seemed as if the beast were smiling...smiling at its achievement of gourmet, now only separated by this thin layer of glass. Piercing and keen. Like a certain animal, with a certain ambition. A supply of drool strung out of the beast's mouth to show its hunger for fresh meat. Meat! Fresh, gourmet, filled with warm liquefied blood. Yes!

_Tasty, wouldn't you say, David?_

The two passengers immediately strapped their safety belts in, as to a rush of a ride was to proceed.  
A key inserted into the ignition hole, in which the elder's hand twisted, summoning the vehicle into life. Renewing hope of perhaps escape.  
The rumble of the engine startled the incoming beasts, causing them to dart back a few feet. In only a few seconds, their concern of caution ceased and they continued their approach to the vehicle with the same desire of filling.

The man shifted the car into gear, ready to make a dash to escape. Just then, a hound leaped up on to the hood of the vehicle, staring with viciousness at the two passengers. A second canine pounced on to the rear, causing Alex to look behind in terror. And a third made its ascension on to the roof. It is now that the beasts are ready to commence their skirmish.

A foot came down on to the pedal, peeling out the vehicle's wheels for acceleration. The car shot forward, creating enough force to send the hound in the rear to fall off on to the avenue. Inertia also caused the front beast to plunge on to the windshield. The impact caused a slight crack in the window, not enough to blind the passengers though. The beast continued to roll forward, swaying on to the top where the second hound stood. In the course of all this, the two canines collided with each other, sending them off the vehicle and on to the hard cement of the street.

The vehicle swerved from side to side, attempting to avoid the pursuing hounds. But in the midst of this attempt, a single canine failed to realize the physics of mass and velocity. And without the action of avoidance, the car impacted the poor creature with its large scale of a face. The canine dragged across the street only a few feet, until at last the vehicle's front tires met the structure of the creature's cranium. The enormous mass caused the head to split, and contents of red and green fluid spilled out on to the cement, wrapping some of itself on to the vehicle's tires. Holdings of greenish organs were immediately crushed as the first tire came upon them, followed by the second.

Alex shot his head back in reaction to the enormous bump they just encountered. He caught the sight of the car's work of trodden. A slight look of disgust fell upon Alex, but he noticed something even further grotesque. Some of the pursuing hounds ceased their chase of the vehicle, and started to gather around the slain yet gourmet filled creature.

Alex immediately turned forward, a pale look on his face, daring not to look back at the canine's dealing with fallen comrades.

The vehicle raced down the street, the needle of the speedometer ever so increasing. The man eyed at his rear view mirror, discovering the sight of an enormous pack in pursuit. His eyes then shot forward, only to find the sight of a ninety degree turn into the highway. His foot suddenly slammed on to the brake pedal, causing both passengers to lean forward. Without hesitation, the matured driver rotated the wheel ever so sharply, the two passengers leaning far to the left. The wheels of the car screeched with a loud pitch, the vehicle turning slowly to the rules of terminal motion. Until at last, the car made a perfect parabolic path on to the highway. The side of the vehicle skimmed on to the metal barrierdesignated for situations such as this. The driver then rotated the wheel, causing the car to make it back into its set of path.

Alex once again, shot his head back to check the progress of their escape. To his relief, he saw the fading of each hound as the vehicle motioned faster and faster. One by one, they faded back into that shrouded blanket offog.

To utter relief, Alex slumped on to his chair, eyeing the vehicle's ceiling. He couldn't help wonder the miraculous exit he and this stranger had just made.

"Holy crap!"


	9. Requiem I: Due of Harvest

Chapter IX  
Requiem I:  
Due of Harvest

* * *

_Just keep shoveling…  
Just keep shoveling…  
Skin by skin, just keep shoveling._

_Ache to Ache.  
Organ to Organ.  
Blood to Blood.  
Skin by Skin._

_Just keep shoveling…  
Just keep shoveling…_

_In due of season, we harvest our flesh.  
Pierce the skin…Pierce the skin.  
In times of famine, we pour our blood.  
Pierce the skin…Pierce the skin.  
In display of drama, we pierce our eyes.  
Farming the skin…Farming the skin.  
And because we are tamed, we burn when it burns.  
Farming the skin…Farming the skin._

_Just keep shoveling…  
Just keep shoveling…  
Skin by skin, just keep shoveling._

_Pain to Pain.  
Lust to Lust.  
Sorrow to Sorrow.  
Skin by Skin._

_Just keep shoveling…  
Just keep shoveling…_

_Grab a sickle, slice the hide.  
Farm and Farm…Plant and Plant.  
And pull and pull, until you hit that hard white bone.  
Farm and Farm…Plant and Plant.  
For our due of harvest is at hand.  
Such little talents…Such little gifts.  
And pull out your heart, and plant it in that skin._

_Just keep shoveling…  
Just keep shoveling…_


	10. LH: Minds of Minor and Trees of Splendor

Chapter X  
Lost Highways  
What Minds of Minor and Trees of Splendor

* * *

Something to be told about the roads near the town of Silent Hill…something that applies to anyone capable of driving. Back in the day, it was established that the roads were quite alive, in respect to the amount of cars which traveled everyday along the strip. Oh, everyone was indeed obligated to a certain destination alright, but also to the road, as to all highways are. This certain piece of road was no different than that which travels from Hamilton Montana to Seattle Washington. Yet Silent Hill was a place for…oh what do you say…isolation?  
Isolation…in a comforting way.  
You see, the area of Silent Hill is bigger than it use to be. Not the tiny country town everyone came to know over the years. But decent, you should say it's grown to. Decent to the point, that it was used for tourism as its service and position. Nothing too major, but people were indeed captured by its tranquil and magnificent beauty, that they were willing to travel down this highway to get there. Hey, the place was calm, and had nothing to do with the outside world, why not go for vacation? Or perhaps move there? Indeed, residing in such a lovely and tranquil place, one could only live in heaven. Travel down to a place of…isolation. 

There are many roads which lead to Silent Hill, beaten or unbeaten. One of which is known as Old Pleasant Road, located at the very far east of the town. It was quite an active highway once, overcome with hurried vehicles filled with anticipated families and friends. It was one of the most used highways in the proceedings to the area of Silent Hill. To find this particular road, you would have to exit out of the residence of Pleasant River, a small town to the near southeast. Quite the residence that town used to be too.  
The road is quite a stretch, but not too tedious before you enter into the welcoming of Nathan Avenue.  
While traveling along the road, you might consider the display of the wide sorene range. What an eye catcher. The fields are occampanied by the borders of towering trees, reaching up to the highness of the sky. Like tall majestic gaurds of royalty, standing in welcoming position before our travelers enter the melancholy residence of Silent Hill. Towering indeed, but unfortunately,small children have always accounted the beings as large monstrosities, welcoming their esteemed guests. Adults weren't quite sure of the children's unusual paranoia, but the assumption of childish imagination was always the end result for the incoming family. But still, the children of the residence just couldn't deny the hallucination standing along side the road. It wasn't really a big concern for the adults, for children have always been assimulated into the orient of maturity. That's all that mattered, was that they'll grow to be teens, and soon smart, civilized, adults shaping the proud foundation of our United States of America. The very foundation which spawned this lovely and majestic town right here. Oh quite the imagination these children have. Monstrous giants standing by the road, what ridiculous blemish. Ha! Quite humorous though, how can beings think such things. That's why it's up to us to assimulate...assimulate...assimulate...

_The highways are alive tonight. No one's fooling no one as to where it goes.  
I'm sitting by the camp fire light. Waiting...Waiting...Waiting..._

A fog now resides along the road. The cement foundation is no longer grand. And as for the open range and towering trees. Well...


	11. LH: Why are you here?

Chapter XI  
Lost Highways  
"Why are you here?"

* * *

Line, after line, after line, after line. The cement of the road rushed by with speediness, layered after border, after border, after border. Situated and obligated to whatever destination the road leads to. The certain extent of this leading road, no one knows. But a destination to them can always be made by the brake, which is made by the pedal, which is made by the foot, which is made by the mind. Or you can just continue along your way, along the speedy road, line, after line, after line, after line. But a road is a road, that's what the extent of a corporate business man would say, caring only for the continuation of his finance rather than the path of the highway. And yes, a road is a road, because of his desire for finance as it continues and continues.

A road is a road if it's playing through the urban centers of the mass and industrious. A road is a road if its running through the innocent residence of happy go neighbors. A road is a road if it extends to the high reaches of the mountains in which erects the earth towards heaven. Anywhere, whether cement, dirt, or just plain grass which has been imprinted by the recent travels of someone's feet. A road is a road.

Even if it travels through the depths of perdition's flames. Hot, burning, scourge, and flame. The road truly does exist anywhere. To the place of ponder and journey.

A foggy and empty space can even run a beaten path. A path running through mist and shroud, ha! Yeah that exists too. In fact one could say it exists on a lot of people's roads. Whether they walk outside and meddle with their feet upon ground, or steer that wheel to the likings of their vehicle. That fog is right there in front of their eyes.  
And that's all Alex could see, as he continued to stare out the passenger window, was a shrouded, and beat fog making its known settlement upon everything.

For what taking could Alex receive from this sight? Apparently nothing, nothing at all. Great, the very same thing he'd always find behind every mask and door. Just great. Absolutely great. Alex receiving greatness. Now that's something.  
But really, should Alex be so concerned of such things? His heart was still pumping a little rapidly from his meeting with the hounds. Never had he seen something so horrifying and grotesque. Just how could such works exist…just how?  
What were those creatures? Alex constantly asked in his mind over and over again, just as he continued to stare at that blinding fog. Questioning what else lies under that blanket. What other circus possessions is wrapped under that moist present?

The questioning made Alex's head hurt. He laid his head against the window, hoping the coolness of the glass would calm him down. He closed his eyes and began to ponder on things which have already been accounted for. But he couldn't help wonder if yet another grotesque sight sat on the other side of the glass. If he would simply open his eyes and find yet another diabolical face staring at him with viciousness and desire.

The hounds…  
Memories shot through Alex like a flicker of a television's signal. Flicker, flicker, flicker… Like an interception which has made its unneeded dwelling. That clamor of static which randomly shoots images at your face in splits of sliced seconds.

Random, random, random, and a collective of horrific sights which caused Alex's brow to indent down in attempt to keep those lids shut.

The desperate and poor corpse which lay before Alex…asking and pleading for salvation…  
The blood…the rich, rich, blood…  
Alex slightly bumped his head against the glass surface. An impact or two just might help the cure of this haunting.

Stuck in the grasp of the window, and pulled by the canine's malicious tongue… Alex slowly swayed his head left to right, as if responding "no" to some being making his attention upon this poor and unfortunate soul.  
A staring and eager hound…eyeing very happily at its prey on the other side of the glass barrier. Now upon achievement of gourmet. Staring at the delicious Alex.  
Staring…  
Staring…  
Staring…

..And Alex's eyes shot open, and succumbed to the sight of the predator's face. Those wide and piercing yellow eyes. Proud to achievement and works of the keenness. The teeth were as decayed yet sharp as ever. Ready to grasp achievement. Ready to assimilate into death. Snout, skull, and flesh ready to fall into dismay as this is the chance of clasp. And Alex's eyes watered at the very sight, and the pupils shrank down ever so small.  
Staring…  
Staring…  
Staring…

"Hey kid! You all right?"

Alex's head shot back in reaction to the old man's response. Indeed, there he was, sitting in the driver's seat and grasping hold to the vehicle's steering wheel. Alex glanced back towards the window. Indeed, the very sight of fog was still there. Shroud and mist, situated along the long and speedy road. Sitting there as line, after line, after line shot out of that blanket.

"You look as if you're about to be sick." The man's concerns weren't exactly caring, but nothing more.

Alex slumped back into his seat; his head leaned back and pointed up towards the ceiling, while eyes closed in relief of stress.

"I'm fine. I'm absolutely and positively fine." Alex's voice seemed deeper than usual. Yet it was probably due to his process of cool down.

The old man multitasked between the road, and the boy. He expressed no sympathy for the boy, yet a sense of concern formed in his eyes. Understandable of the situation they both just experienced, yet this boy seems to be hiding something other boys might not posses.

Alex lifted his head forward, and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced forward to the vehicle's wind shield. Undeniably, that barrier was still inflicted with a fracture across its surface. Made by the car's attempt for escape.

"That's quite a crack." Alex calmly and positively said.

The man eyed up to the windshield. A look of peculiar reference came upon his face. Somehow, the boy's opinion seemed a little off the subject. Alex continued to stare at the fracture with dullness.

The old man focused once again on the road, only meeting the sight of more fog and mist. A look of focus to supplement the driving.

"What's your name kid?"

Alex's eyes widened, as if a curious little girl had just pinched the thin layer of skin behind his neck. Waiting for an answer to the need of knowing Alex's identity. Eager to know, who he is. What name this stranger has under gone.

_Go ahead David. Tell the nice man your name._

Alex only stared forward, as if he was deaf or something. Having no recollection of a question referred to his name, he stared down at his pants. They were jeans alright, a dark blue to cover the outline. Supplied with parallel streaks reaching from his waist down to the joints of his feet. Two side pockets were designated at the height of his knees. Useful to have these two lower holdings, rather than the ones situated by his crotch.

The old man eyed back at the boy. Making sure he was just being careless and not lifeless.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid."

Of course, Alex gave no response to the empathy. He continued to stare at the outlines and fixtures of his blue jeans.

The old man simply turned back to the road, falling back to the focused and eyed look of attention.

"Don't want to tell me, huh?"

The fog continued to shoot out the forwarded lines, imbedded in the cement carvings of the street. As if each one was fleeing from the shroud which had overcome them.

"That's okay. I understand."

Line, after line, after line…

"I understand if you don't want to say. Since this is probably the first time you've experienced something like this."

Alex continued to stare. Motionlessly, and silently.

"I understand."

Blue and dark jeans.

The old man continued to focus on the road and the likings of driving. But he couldn't help notice a small voice come from the careless boy.

"My name is Alex."

The man eyed back at Alex. Nothing too alarming, but at least he said something. The man couldn't help as about Alex's identity, but he needed to say something.

"Just Alex?"

Alex continued to stare downward at the fixtures of his legs.

"Yes! Just Alex. That's all."

Provoking the lack of understanding to such a response, the man just simply raised an eyebrow. But that was all that should be said.

Alex took one last look at his pants. He then faced up towards the man, shifting to a curious and innocent face.

"What about you? What's yours?" Alex said in soft toned voice.

The man looked bewildered for a sec. His eyes shot open in reaction to the question.

"Me?"

Alex kept the same look of curiosity and innocence in his eyes. Waiting for a response to his desired question.

The old man shifted back to the road, making the exact same look of focus and attention. Yet his eyes stumbled and scanned a bit though, left and right his eyes shifted speedily.

"My name…My name is Clive Spencer."

Alex stared for a bit, now having a look of comprehension. The both of them fell silent for a few seconds, Clive keeping focus on the driving, and Alex keeping the stare.  
Finally a small grin broke on Alex, as if a look of appreciation and understanding aroused.

"Clive…that's a nice name."

The grin slowly lowered down, Alex sitting back on to his seat and continued again to watch the view of shroud.

Clive's hands loosened its grasp on the wheel a bit, still keeping the look of focus.

"So, tell me Alex. Why are you here?"

Alex just kept staring out the window, watching faded objects pass by as if the masked scratches of a film were to display its flaw upon a remorseful screen.  
He swore something though; it was peculiar that some of the passerby's seemed like they appeared again and again and again as the car moved along. Odd, like the repeating background of a cartoon. Repeating layer upon layer as the raging cat chases the speedy mouse.  
Alex finally took his eyes off the sight; it was way too tedious to look at.

"I guess you can say I'm looking for something." Alex realizing what he said; let out a small snigger of silly opinion.  
"Heh…No. More like someone. Someone very special."

Clive continued to grasp the wheel with seriousness, keeping eye on anything that might pop out on the road.

"Looking huh…" He too, let out a small snigger to Alex's fact of presence.  
"…It seems that everyone is looking for at least something these days."

Alex then caught the sight of a small road sign out the window. According to the text, they were driving along a road called Nathan Avenue. The sight of buildings immediately left them. Now along a presence of road bordered by numerous forest trees.

Clive continued the vehicles way of travel, down the long stretch known as Nathan Avenue.

"Everyone who comes to this town seems like they're searching for a thing they long for. That's the purpose of the town's tourists I guess. Not anything enjoyable, but hey, it's what they do. You can't come to this town and ask: where's Toluca Lake, I sure want to fish? But you sure do come to this town asking a lot of questions though."

Alex pondered on the last sentence Clive said.

"Questions?"

Clive didn't seem like the confused individual you would normally find in a deserted place, instead he seemed experienced in the town's form of a system.

"Questions some people can't think of off the bat. And questions some people ask every second their alive. It's what this town brings them, is the guide to those answers. Nothing more, and nothing less."

The car seemed to drive by what seemed a tall observation tower. The structure was huge in perspective of Alex. Something about it made him put forth a lot of attention. As if the building had a form of significance or something. But he took his eyes off the building, and slumped back into his seat.

"Everyone has something their looking for huh? So tell me, what are you searching for?"

Clive eyed towards Alex, whether or not to answer his question. Alex eyed towards the old man too, hoping to get a word out of him.

"Why are you here?"

Clive stared into those blue eyes for a sec. Those blue, emerald eyes, seeking for answers of enlighten.  
He then turned back to attention of driving, making no response to Alex's question.

"Don't want to tell me, huh?

Clive Spencer…keeping the same forwarded look of focus.

"That's okay. I understand."

The vehicle then slowed down to make a turn into the path of a new road. The sign at the corner read in small white text: Old Pleasant Road.

"I understand."


	12. LH: Damned

Quotes: 

04-01-05 "And darkness and decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all." -The Masque of the Red Death

04-20-05 "Advisor: "So Mr. President…do you feel bad you dropped it…I mean." Truman: "Just shut up and give me my drink."" -The Tommyknockers

04-30-05 "The highways are alive tonight. No one's fooling no one as to where it goes." - RATM: The Ghost of Tom Joad

* * *

Chapter XII  
Lost Highways  
Damned

* * *

The vehicle sped through the blanketed street, neglecting any order of speed or persistence. Taking the path to whatever destination was hence forth. 

Alex continued to stare out at the mist and shroud, hiding the wonders of monstrosity and grotesque summons. What diabolic wonders wrapped in such a moist present, what scenery, what creations.  
Yet in the midst of all this, Alex couldn't help wonder of the possibility that this shroud holds something of very dear. Comprehending it or not, can Jessica possibly be in that mysterious beyond of dismay? Could she?

_Jessica…are you really in this town?_

The car was set upon an isolated road. The fog was thick and dense. Nothing could be seen through the eyes of our bewildered passengers. No sight of buildings anywhere. No trees to supply the thought of open wilderness. Not even the ground could be seen with such a thickness. As if the narrow street was floating in mid-emptiness. Quite the setting for travel, but that's what it looked like. A floating road endless in the length of stretch. Alex knew it was ridiculous, but he felt as if he and Clive Spencer were in a narrow thread of danger. If the vehicle were to go off to the side, it will lose contact with the cement and fall into the eternal abyss of hell's damnation. That's why it is with every need and obligation, for Clive to keep hold to the wheel and see to it that they don't fall in obsolete.  
Alex shook his head. No doubt, his encounter with the blood thirsty hounds gave him a sense of insanity. He needed to resist the chaotic urge. He needed to. For her. For that girl hidden under that shroud and blinding partition.

Alex took his eyes off the fog, and glanced over to the Clive. Yep, still focused as ever.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked in a peculiar way. He needed to know where the point of their destination was.

Clive kept his focused attention. There was a brief pause, then Clive eyed towards Alex, responding to his desired question.

"I need to check out something, on the outskirts of town."

"Like what?"

Clive eyed back towards the road. A look of eagerness suddenly came upon him.

"A prison."

Alex then received an awkward look.

"A prison?"

"Yeah, that's right kid."

Alex was confused, it was apparent that he didn't know the man's intentions. But a prison?

"Why do you need to go to a prison?"

An eyebrow rose on Clive, he glanced towards Alex, as if he just asked the stupidest question.

"Look kid. I don't know if you heard me before, but a lot of people are looking for something."

Clive then leaned over to Alex, making an eye for an eye, causing Alex to back towards the window.

"And you and I, are two of those people."

Clive leaned back into the upright position, eyeing back on to the road.

"Who knows. Maybe this "prison," may lead you to whatever you're looking for."

A little touchy this Clive Spencer is, Alex thought. Quite the interesting fellow. "Why are you here?" And no response comes from the man. This is a town where people are searching for something huh?

If that's the circumstance, then what is it that makes everyone (assuming there's more than just him and Alex), so different in need and potential. Just what?

If this man asked him the question of being, then shouldn't Alex have just as much right to ask the very same?

The car then started to slow down. Clive pressured the break pedal ever so slightly. Until finally the car came to a complete stop, right in the middle of a three-way intersection.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, unable to understand the intentions of the focused driver.

Clive stared out the left window, eyeing towards the third street which extended and disappeared into the fog. He stared, stared, stared, with silence, but with anticipation. The awkward presence of silence overtook both passengers, staring out into that thickness of gray. Alex too was overwhelmed with anticipation. His knowledge of that street ahead made the feeling ever so strong.

Clive continued to stare and stare, until finally his eyes squinted, and his hands tightened. The wheel then rotated left, acceleration pedal slightly pushed, and the vehicle steered towards the opening of the third street.  
Alex just sat in silence, his eyes focused on the road and the blinding fog. His hands closed and sweat began to emerge from his palms. Reason wasn't quite clear for him, but he knew exactly what lied at the "end" of the road.

The vehicle maintained its speed, going along with steadiness and smoothness. The street was straight, no curves or turns whatsoever. Line after line, the road rushed by shooting out the yellow imprints. The mist and fog rushed by too, passing the vehicle and its passengers. Rushing by with steadiness and smoothness, the vehicle continued to speed down the straight and narrow path.

The two occupants just simply starred at the rushing scenery, waiting for whatever was expected along this road. Alex's eyes were straight and focused. His hands still closed into tight fists, along with a slight grasp onto his pants.  
It was sure apparent of what Alex found at nearly every street exiting the town. Oh…it was apparent aright. Very hard to miss the absoluteness.  
What he found would sure be in his mind during his so called "stay" in this area. Even if he does find Jessica, it would sure be in his mind. But just how? Alex does not know. He just can't understand the meaning of this phenomenon. Just how? But it was sure certain and absolute alright. It was there.

Suddenly, Clive slammed on the breaks, causing the two of them to lean forward in reaction to the car's immediate halt. Until at last the vehicle came to a complete stop. The gears were shifted to park, and Clive immediately exited the car. He stepped out clutching the door in one hand, staring ahead with trepidation. Alex too had stepped out and stood in the same position as Clive, staring with the same stare.  
The two of them just couldn't comprehend of what they were seeing.

The two of them slowly paced forward. Their shadows were imprinted on to the pavement by the illumination of the car's headlights. They paced ever so slow, staring at the likes of a road block sign right in front of them.

NO ENTRY WAY. Read the large and striking text. The sign was indeed old, or at least it looked that way. Parts of the wood have been decayed away, but was still enough to be used.

The two personages continued to pace forward up to the likes of the sign. Until finally they reached up to the edge of it, in which they could see beyond the block.

Unease came upon them as they both saw the phenomenon set before them. Indeed, they have seen this before, but the very sight strikes them every time they set eye upon it. And yes, it should put a strike on the human being. No one in the right mind should accept such a being.

At this point, the fog was dissipated at the point of the sign, oddly enough. Alex didn't know what irony was at foot, but he could definitely see what lied beyond the sign. But that's the tricky thing though…

A cliff sat two feet behind the sign. It descended down to an estimate of about 500 feet, according to what Alex and Clive could see. It was rocky and sharp alright. No one could possibly climb up or down the surface.  
And at the very bottom of the cliff, was the fluid liquid of crimson. A lake of blood!  
No watery substances whatsoever. Just blood. Pure blood. Doesn't really matter who or what it belongs to. It was just blood.  
The sky was covered in dusk red as well. Adding such a texture to the sky and the sea.  
It was a sea…an endless, eternal, deep, sea. The two personages could see nothing past the horizon. No, the sea of crimson extended into infinity. It was endless alright.

No opening to an exit what so ever. They were trapped here. In the area of Silent Hill.

Silent Hill, now surrounded by an eternal sea of blood!


	13. LH: Obstacle

Chapter XIII  
Lost Highways  
Obstacle

* * *

"A prison huh?"

Alex pondered and pondered in his mind. Trapped here, in Silent Hill, with that eternal red of blood to keep them in captivity. What spite to give, what malice, what hate, what imprisonment. How could such a phenomenon exist? Just how…how…how…

Alex's hand came up to his forehead, while he closed his eyes in cool down. His mind was warping and turning, everything was twisted and awry, and reality was being manipulated by a malevolent puppeteer.

The bridge of insanity it was, so tight and narrow, one would wish to jump off it.

"A prison?"

Prison indeed!

"…prison…"

Stuck here, in this wretched place. Never more to see the norm of normal.

"…prison…"

"Holy shit!" Clive yelled. He slammed on the brakes and Alex was immeditely awoken to the sudden force of extreme inertia. The two passengers leaned ever so far, barely touching the glass with their heads. Until at last the vehicle came to a full stop, coming inches away from the likes of a gigantic tree, fallen in the middle of the road.

Alex wiplashed back to his seat, impacting with a blank yet startled stare. Eyes wide open to the sight of such an obstacle.

"What the hell?" Clive said.

He shifted the car into park, and he got out of the vehicle, attempting to reason with such extremities.

Alex too, exited the vehicle with curosity in mind.

The tree was gigantic. It was five feet wide, and it extended from fog view to fog view, dissapearing into the sight of cover.

"Crap! Looks like we have to move this piece of bark." Clive said.

Alex was confused, the tree itself seemed quite stable to fall.

"How do you think this tree was able to collapse? I mean...look at it."

Clive eyed on to the large obstacle, covered in the thickness of the fog. Indeed, the tree looked pretty healthy. No signs of decay whatsoever. The bark was resilent and rich. No withered shells or cracked exteriors.

Clive's eyes squinted, and his eyebrows lowered to a state of concern. He simply turned and headed back to the car. A look of confusion came upon Alex. Just what was he up to now? But before he could ask, Clive grabbed out his trusty shotgun, armed and ready for action.

Alex got a sense of what the man was thinking. Perhaps they were in the center of a captivated audience. Perhaps some malevocent puppeteer was stringing a play for them, and its ammused guests of honor.

"Come on kid, we gotta start moving this thing." Clive said as he walked past Alex.

The two personages paced to the right, trying to find the end of this long border set before them. Alex began looking around, attempting to sight anything worth sighting. But nothing could really be seen. Just faint shadows, hiding in the cover of gray. Not knowing what they were in perspective, as if a collective of gouls were scuttling about around the likeness of Alex and Clive.

Alex quickly turned his head right to left. Trying to spot anything that may pose as danger. But shadows were the only things that he could see. No boogie men to find, or signs of hungry and vicious hounds. But you may never know, things tend to pop out when you least expect them.

A chill ran up Alex's spine. A tingly sensation shot through him, and he was overwhelmed with a chill that caused him to shrug his shoulders. The sound of their shuffling feet upon grass was the only thing he could hear. Yet Alex wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear the tone of a low and straight pitch, echoeing through the air. As if some monstrous giant was wondering somewhere, moaning with such a low and constant tone. Trying to find some living toys to play with.

The lights of the vehicle slowly faded as Alex glanced back. The fog was indeed thick, no more than five feet and the lights have dimmed away, but Alex became doubtful in his mind that the car will still be there upon their return. Ah, it's just his wondering mind. How can he think such irrational extremities?

Finally the two reached the end of the wooden chain. It was the bottom of the tree alright; roots hanging from the base, and a dent in the dirt indicated that something was removed. But odd to both Alex and Clive, the roots were healthy indeed. It appears that the tree just simply fell over. Recently too, it seems. The dirt was still wet and fresh. An action done only minutes ago.

"It's not that big." Clive stated, eyeing up and down at the fallen wooden being. The tree was long, but not too long. Perhaps two personages can muster up enough strength to pull the thing off the road.

"Kid, you grab the right, I'll grab the left."

The two grabbed each side of the base, holding on to whatever bark or roots came in their grasp.

"Ready…one…two…three!"

The both of them let out a mighty pull, in which the tree, laid on the street for a brief second, and then slowly started to move. Both individual's grasp became tighter and tighter as the mass of the tree clung to the ground. Their feet paced backwards slowly, step by step, as heaps of mud were pushed and crushed by the powering force.

Finally both personages let loose the grasp, in which a mild use of work was put to end with approval by both.

Clive leaned over and placed his hands on his knees for a cool down from the large mass. Alex too, took in deep breaths for a brief break. But his eyes caught something in the faded distance. Just five feet away, he thought he could see the form of a young girl, walking away into the cover of mist. He stared and stared, until the form disappeared from sight.

Alex took no hesitation. He began running in the same direction as the being, in which Clive eyed up in a concerned way.

"Hey, kid…"

Clive immediately grabbed his shotgun, but Alex had already disappeared into the shroud.

Alex ran with anticipation, eager to find this little girl here in the area of isolation and forsake. His feet lifted and came down more speedily than ever, but they failed to recognize the absence of ground which came forth. Alex didn't realize he was falling until the shock of his tumbling was made. He rolled and rolled, covered by drench of wet grass and impacting the shock of the ground. Tumbling and tumbling, he couldn't tell which was up or down. Rolling faster and faster as he continued to descend down a sudden hill. Mist seemed to overtake him, as if it was blinding to see the ground and sky as he continued to tumble. Faster and faster he rolled, and it started to feel noxious to the troubled Alex. His head began to hurt and his mind warping around and around. Faster and faster, nothing seemed absolute any more. It felt as if he were caught in the grasp of a thousand hands, clinging and spinning him around into the enjoyment of their pleasure.

Alex let out a couple of grunts as his entire foundation was being hurled to whatever reality was being warped. Faster and faster, the motions seemed no longer utter, but chaotic. No sense of direction now, just the fundaments of speed and chaos. Over and over again.

Faster.

Alex let out a brief yelp as his head seemed to reorganize itself. No sense of being, just spinning. Round and around. Come to realize that he's now in chaos. Now in the cover of gray, to supplements of nothingness. Over and over again.

Faster.

Down and down to whatever abyss lye. No thought could come to his mind. He tried to think of something, but no filter could be made to supplement any thought. Just warp and spun reality. Now in the hands of menacing do goers.

Faster and faster. Alex couldn't take any more. He just couldn't. He felt as if his head were to explode and give him the decency to die from this uncontrollable chaos. Die now and give him peace. Stop this centrifugal ride of torture. Just stop now and come to an absolute stop for sakes. Make it…make it…make it…

But no, it just got faster and faster. A ride out of control and to the chaos of nothingness. Over and over again.

More now…More…

_Harder Alex…Harder. _

Alex began to yell, his tension gave way, and his will broken. He yelled with much sake for a plead to stop and give mercy.

_Faster Alex…Faster. _

The sake of mercy. Alex wanted to say something. Say something in a desperate plee. Desperate to say: "For God sakes, STOP!" but no the words just can't come out. They can't. No sense to say them for chaos is absolute. It just wouldn't stop.

Faster.

_Oh yes Alex…yes! _

Alex's hands tried to break free and grab for something, but they only met the touch of nothingness. Just what chaos is this? He has to be still rolling down the sloped hill, ready to come to a slow and calm stop. But no, nothing is there now. Just nothing! No slow and calm stop to come and supplement his needs. Nope, just…Faster!

_Yes! Yes! Oh Alex…Oh…Oh…_

Alex screamed with insane anxiety and terror. His head ready to explode. A loss of feeling shot through him. His muscles now tense and fleeing around and around.

_Oh my God Alex…Oh God…Oh God…Oh God… _

Ready to die…Ready to die…Around and around…faster…faster…faster…

_Alex…Oh God! Oh God! OOOHHHHH GOD! _

Alex opened his eyes, apparently he'd been having them shut the entire time. He was lying in the imbedded bundle of grass, in which must've softened his fall, since no pain was shooting through him right now. He eyed up towards the hill in which he had fallen from. It was small and gentle, not very steep at all. Curious, it felt as if were a gigantic cliff, and that he'd been tumbling for a long bearable time. Odd. Alex felt as if he'd had a dream or something. The kind you wake up from when you had just fallen into your bed of comfort.

Curious…just curious.

Odd…just odd.

_Komm her, bleib hier _

Alex swore he could hear something. Something like…voices.

Alex looked behind, in which the sight of tall and towering trees made its presence known. Tall and towering indeed. They weren't as wide as the tree he found in the road. No, these ones must've had at least a twenty foot diameter. Tall and towering, reaching up and disappearing into the highness of mist. And for some reason, they seemed to call for him. Call for him in a certain way.

Alex slowly paced forward into the towering forest. Coming to response to whatever was calling.

_Komm her, bleib hier_


	14. Storm of Embrace

Chapter XIV  
Storm of Embrace

* * *

Gigantic and tall. Trees with splendor, but with mystery as well. Everything was shaded in a grayish hue as Alex paced ever so calmly. His head, gazing around and above, eyeing these towering beings which disappeared up into the fog.

Something was here Alex thought. His curiosity was racing to no extent. What bewildering phenomenon lies in this forest, Alex does not know. But something in the sense was leading him along the unbeaten path of grass. No source to identify, but a riddle settled in the fog. A voice which calmly sits and waits, until at last it breaths with a slight whimper. Komm her, bleib hier…Wir sind gut zu dir.

Alex eyed down towards the ground. A look of bewilder came upon him as there was no ground to see. The layer of mist had covered the surface to know signs of identification or notice. As if Alex was now walking on a layer of clouds, flying high in the sky, pierced with towering and majestic trees.

Just what maze has Alex gotten himself into, he does not know. More or less, he didn't know anything. It was all too dubious in knowledge. What a way to go. What a fantastic choice Alex has just made.

Alex eyed behind. A premonition of a certain presence came upon him. Indeed, the sight of mist and fog met his eyes. The sense of a being could only be futile with such a sight, an emptiness to give his eyes. No stalkers to eye upon, or a being to be followed by. A being with intentions of sadistic matters. No, just the sadistic emptiness.

Alex continued to walk forward, giving no regards of a wondering personage in the middle of the woods. Only he is in position of that role, and only he. But why is he wondering here in this place? Perhaps the likeness of that little girl should be here? Yes, that's it, the little girl who ran off in the fog. She has to be here.  
Hier.

Alex stopped, he eyed around once again to see if a personage was making a call of attention. Again, no beings to supplement an assumption. An emptiness to picture a sight for this lone soul in the middle of the forest.

He continued to pace at a steady rate. Eager to know what lies in this deep woodland. It wasn't sure of what a wood could hold, but many have known to be at one with nature when set upon such a path. So called assimilated into whatever holding nature possessed. Of what intentions forests has on living beings, no one can really know. But if grass is part of the forest then how can a living being be part of the surroundings of woodland? Well…nature always had its ways when dealing with animals.

Alex continued to pace. His heart rate seemed faster for some reason. He didn't know what reason was behind this, but indeed his heart was in a mood of speed. As if the contents of the air had put something into his blood stream…something to make him tense in a way to expect a happening of extreme shock. But nothing seemed logical to why that would happen, this was just a dark and deep forest right?

Tense, even more tense. What was it? A captivated audience eyeing our young esteem perhaps? Alex looked up. He couldn't help it, but without hesitation he looked up. A being with manipulative hands hidden in that fog? No, that's quite ridiculous. A personage up there, swaying his hands round and round like a puppeteer? Now that's quite contrary.

Ha! Funny! Enough for Alex to sense a crowd's laughter in the background?

He turned aside, and eyed all around. That noise of captivation and humorous reaction. Is that really an audience he hears?

Alex paced back, he circled and circled. Continuing to be bewildered by the sound of an entertained crowd. The noise was faint, but it grew louder and louder to the presence of our young performer. A look of confusion came out, but his mind grew with anticipation. A centered man surrounded by noise of the entertained. He couldn't identify the source, for it was all around. No sense of being to identify the laughter. But they were there.

A strong wind came and covered Alex in a rush. His hair blew back, for the gust was speedy and forceful. The wind was so strong, that Alex couldn't muster up the need to breath. A force so strong that he would've suffocated if he faced forward to the wind.

He drew to the side, eager to grasp a breath. He started to pace, hoping to exit out of the gust that's come upon him. But no, the wind kept its stay with the young boy. Showing the amused crowd a tribulation this boy has to face. More and more laughter grew as the force of wind increased upon Alex. The trees kept still and continued their towering position.

It seemed strange, but a strong fatique overcame Alex. His knees now weak and his chest ever so heavy. Pushing against the wind, he continued to pace. His head raced in circles, and a muffled rumble assembled into his bosom. Alex hunched over, trying to keep a pace and a stature. His hand nestled on to his chest to steady it.

The gust increased, and a slight darkness settled down into the area. The sound of a crowds ammusement and laughter surrounded the boy's ears. Nothing but that could be heard. It was quite ammusing to see such a burden.

Pressure fell, and the supplement of air drew away from the fatiqued being. His breaths grew to more extent to find the needs of air. Yet, his mind became dull, and his vison started to become blurry. But he could still see forms of those towering trees of splendor. Even if they seemed more compact than usual. Indeed, the trees appeared to have drawn closer together.

Alex stumbled, his knees hit the ground as there was no strength left in his feet. The wind grew even more and fell harder upon the boy. His hair flopping around like the very inners inside him. It wasn't aparent, but it felt as if a being above him were using his manipulative hands to embrace him to this chaos.

More darkness made its settlement, isolating Alex even further from the rest of the world.

Alex looked forward, trying to see the trees. They were still there alright, but they seemed to have drawn even closer. Making their fall upon the boy it seems. Yes, that's it.

He looked around in horror. The trees have made a barrier around him! They have caught him in a trap! They are acting as the prison bars. Their foundation, their towering extremities. They have covered him up into darkness. And have imprisoned him here. And yes, they were laughing at him for this damnation!

Alex hands grabbed the ground. His knees tried to move, but they wouldn't budge. Alex had to move. He needed to get out. He needed to do something. Onwards, and onwards he needed to go. He can't die now!

He must live! He must!

"Jessica..." Alex let out slightly. His voice was light and little. Every ounce of air was leaving his body.

He looked up, and once again, saw those tall extremities above him. Closer than ever now. They were upon him indeed. And the setting became ever darker.

From those clouds, came the choir of those makers of his damnation.

Came from those god damn trees.

Entering into the boy's ears: _Komm her, bleib hier, Wir sind gut zu dir, Komm her, bleib hier, Wir sind Brüder dir_

With this they celebrate. Celebration of happiness now that Alex is here. _Happy Birthday...Happy Birthday... _

Rest here in you're cradle. Wir sind Brüder dir.

"Jessica..." Alex said with a voice of need, as he continued to stare at that high and endless darkness. That's all he could think of now...

Was that slender girl he has always known since childhood. Cheerful and upright before him, smiling with a smile that beats all smiles. Glad to see Alex and his stature of goodness. Waiting for him to come to her, waiting for them to be happy once again.

And that's all Alex remembered seeing.


	15. CT: To Tamed Heights

Chapter XV  
Cold Tears  
To Tamed Heights

* * *

So insignifigant. All but tamed deep inside a concrete structure. All of which hides in the darkness waist, in the rotting cespool. Tunnels upon tunnels, under the sewers. A rigid outline, of metal walkways and concrete halls. Perhaps, a manipulator of sadness.

Tamed and kept within these walls. Maybe flying high, in the clouds. But no escape from these concrete walls. But they are indeed high in the sky. They are very high indeed. Manipulative clouds they are. They are the prison of the tamed. A heaven that can only act as a hell.

Deep inside, what a blanket sown with fear. And what a chill to stand in these endless trenches. If one should bear assimulation, it would turn cold blooded. What cold essence bears deep inside the heart, if one should walkdown these darkened halls. You will not hear it ask: "Where...is the light? I wonder if it's weeping softly."

And if you listen closely, you can hear that weaping inside those cubicals. Each and every one, bears a voice with a sadness that echoes down the concrete halls. Sitting in there, alone. Watered down by the leaking pipes which circulate the structure. Watered down with the cold chill settled in the fluid. Watered down from the overabundance of cold tears.  
Tears which shed, from cold blood.

Waiting for a day, to be let loose. Pacing to and fro, from one end of the cubical to the other. Waiting for a chance to be granted mercy from their God. Waiting for their covenants to be endowed, and complete the sacraments which they long for. Waiting for a time.

A time to escape the clouds, escape the heavens, and fly above them.


	16. CT: The Balance

Chapter XVI  
Cold Tears  
The Balance

* * *

It was a peaceful setting. It was the time of winter and everything was so bright. Not a stir of stress could be found in the serenidy. Flakes of snow made its descention on the woodland area. And two children sat together, side by side. Their eyes, gleaming in the whool texture of snow settled on the soft ground. Their brightened and happy faces. Bathing in the likeness of happy charms.

Mild yet innocent as they eye towards each other, given a liking of a friendly grin.

The boy, sat as if he were an anomoly to a certain system. A system of so called; segregation. Segregation between that of boys and girls. Keeping a certain distance between the two. Scooting away if necessary. The girl right next to him however, was completely unaware of such a breaking. No line was drawing between them, and there is no rule within reason why there should be. This was her friend, and that's all that mattered. Prior to their distance, she simply scooted towards the boy, and closed the gap between them. She simply puts up a smile, conveying the same for the young man.

There they sat, side by side. Constructing whatever foundation made from the textures of snow.

The two children, sat in the center of what seemed a round indian gathering area. A place made and used by the old natives of the land. It was formed with an absolute center, but with many pathways and leadings which formed from the outside. All to this one point in the middle, where these children sat. A wide range of combinations to this one point, you might say. Yet, now the place is abandoned, and the only residents are these two children. Their innocence is nothing but absolute. And what can one complain about? What can you complain about two children sitting in the center of an indian camp?

Snow continued to fall on the area. Soft and gentle it was, on to this soft and gentle place. Falling with a cool, but gentle touch. Sprinkled down by lightened flakes setting a whool pure area. Sprinkled down with the cool comfort which has nestled down on the ground. Sprinkled down with the overabundance of happy faces and warm hearts which has settled into these two children.

Their construction, was something of peculiar stature. It was a tall, round, and skinny piece of work. That which resembles a lot like a tower. A tower with a three level base which is able to hold up the erection into place.

It was tall alright, for a structure built by children. Probably ranging up to four feet. Tall in height indeed.

Now, the children were at the height of their completion. But not enough sbow was to supplement their needs for the building. A "run-out" had become an obstacle for them and no snow was left in nearby proximity.

Fortunately, their eyes caught the sight of some nearby mud. Perfect material to complete their work. Of course, it wasn't loyal to the idea of snow building, but it works for this boy and girl. It works because it's a tower. And that's all that matters.

And here, is their completed work. The two youngster's work done with unity of each other and unity of themselves. A work which was accomplished by breaking the barrier of division, and overcoming the fear between sex.

A tower, situated in the center of the round indian camp.  
Right in the center.

And the boy eyes towards the girl. With a sense of approval and unity, they exchange an innocent smile.

But this foundation couldn't last...

For the snow suddenly dissapeared. And was immediately replaced by a down fall of rain.

Peculiar how the weather would change so dramatically. But that's what happened.

The water was cold and it pierced a sharp chill which entered into the youngsters blood stream. Cold and piercing.

The boy and the girl couldn't bare the burden which had befallen on them. Together they fled away to some sanctuary which could hide them from the chilling rain.

The snow was immediately succombed by the pour, and it withered away as more and more of the water came rushing down.

All the whiteness disappeared and was soon replaced by dark shades of dirt and mud. Putting filthiness upon the indian camp.

But the tower, was still there. The snow was immediately stripped away from the building. No signs of white anywhere on the tower which stood in the center.

But the tower, was still there. It sat there, covered in dark shades of mud.

God Dammit it was still there!


	17. CT: Mutterstein

Servo's Note: Extreme apologies for the major delay in the updates. Apparently, I'm busier than ever. And I know this chapter won't suit to your needs, but try and be patient.  
Let you all know, the next chapter will be on the web in a week from today.

* * *

Chapter XVII  
Cold Tears  
Mutterstein

* * *

_Wake up..._

_Huh?_

_Wake up._

_You have to open your eyes_

_What's going on?_

_Gather around and round._

_So we may be happy once again._

_What?_

_Wake up.

* * *

_

Alex's eyelids slowly lifted. Awakening in a dull and sensitive state. His hand nestled softly on the blanket of grass. Yet shadowed by the fluid atmosphere of fog. His eyes could see nothing but dense gray upon awakening. His entire body layed under the covering layer, as if hidden from all the world to see or be seen. A sensitive state of course, Alex couldn't help notice the numb sleep which dwelled in his entire body. His legs possessed that stinging sensation which felt as if a thousand needles were pierced into the very bones keeping him together. A slight move of his legs made it sting very coldly, and they could do nothing but lay there and wait for blood to return to their circultory.

The same for his hands, for they were slowly regaining rejuvenation from whatever caused this stillness.

Wait...Wait.

Alex's breaths were deep, but they were calm. The chill essence made from each breath could be seen with ever remorse, as it was emitted to escape in the absorbing fog. Breath by breath. Ascending forth into the grey, only to be assimulated by its essence of shroud.

His right arm slowly lifted. It was a sensation of course to move it, but he was able to manage. Then the left ascended in attempt to lift his entire body.

Strength was slowly returning to Alex, and he was able to manage. His body; stiff, yet able to move, ascended out of the blanket of fog. Slowly his body rose from the covering and to openess. Slowly he rose to a stature in which he was still weak, but slowly regaining a conscious to this world.

He glanzed all around. Apparently, he was yet again in open gray. Yet the trees were nowhere to be seen. No signs of the towering exremities. Not one.

Just what was that phenomenon he just experienced?

A hallunination?

Alex shook his head. It couldn't have been such a thing. Losing his mind must be the last thing. Of course, it has to be something he dreamt after he took such a fall.

Yeah that's it.

A dream that summoned while he lost consciousness after that trechorous tumble.

It has to be.

Yet even in the midst of Alex's crazy assumptions of relief, he couldn't help sense something behind him. Something that he perhaps stummbled on to.

He turned around, and faced towards an indeed towering extremity. Not like the trees in which came from his own imagination. But a tower itself.

The foundation held dominon over the boy. It extended high all right, dissappearing into the highness of fog. Now it was weird to Alex, but some sense of unjustice was given from such a structure. Mainly the erection which dissappeared up into the clouds. What weird sense it was.  
As if something, unholy was being masked up there. Up there, high in the sky. High with many things of unholiness.

The base itself was also large. Tall itself too...well it has to be in order to uplift such an ascention.

Alex did nothing but stare at the monstrous being.

Yeah, monstrous. That's it.

Quite the monstrosity set before the young man. Waiting for comers. Waiting for a disturbance in its sleep.

Alex's mind ran back to his child hood days. Seeing such a complex made him remember a book series he read a while back. It was indeed too complex to read back then. But he thought he got it down. His memories ran back to the Lord of the Rings.  
The tower of Baradur and the Dark Lord which dwelled in it. Such a sight reminded him of the reference. And indeed, such a sight resembled the reference.

And what of the dwellings within this highness of stone? Perhaps a dark lord itself could be in here?  
What Lord, could be making it's reign within the halls of highness, ascending forth into heaven?

Alex shook his head. Indeed he was wondering to much in the likes of superstition.

Something told him that something about that tower possesed something not of beneficial factors.

But he needed to press forth, and find whatever he's looking for.

Now...Alex's body had regained its circultory, and now was the time for him to move.

With his eyes yet fixed on the highness of this dominion of stone, he proceeded towards the tower.


	18. CT: Shapen and Static

Chapter XVIII  
Cold Tears  
Sharpen and Static

* * *

Servo's Note:  
"I was eating some curley fries, and drinking a nice cool Sunny D when I wrote this chapter."

* * *

Fuzz, static, and a hurandous noise of disturbance arouses in such darkness. AAAAHHHHH. The noise is so excrutiating. But yet the vibrations are there. Cannot stop the vibrations.  
Can't crush the god damn vibrations!

But even in the midst of this likely disturbance, two blades make there soothing contact. Butcher knives to be exact. Making there likely contact as to sharpen each other in essence. Back and forth, back and forth, sliding on each other's metallic edges as to enhance their so called: butchering.  
Making those likely sharpening sounds we all know:  
_shring...shring...shring...shring...shring...shring...shring._

Yep, that's it. Two blades sliding back and forth, and forth and back.

And the wielder of these blades, simply puts up a smile. Sitting in absolute darkness, accompanied by that hurandous static.

Alex continued to walk ever so slowly to the large and monstrous tower. He placed his hands into his coat pockets, in retalliation from the chill which was beginning to crawl inside him. Slithering and making its way like the very serpent itself.  
Cold and keen their eyes are.

But Alex's eyes weren't in the stature to be keen.  
No.  
After quite the sleep he just awoken from, how could his eyes be sharp to such a dense fog?

Hazy...dull...tired. But wait.

His eyes infact, did spot something.

In the distance, Alex could make out the shadowy figure of a tree. Not large or anything. Only about twelve feet tall. And yet, it didn't look healthy. Infact, it too was covered in decay left by the area Alex seemed to slowly adapt too.  
Oh...slowly adapt.

Alex's pace increased. He forwarded ahead towards the tree, hoping to find something interesting. Perhaps this unfortunate thing was once a bearer of fruit.  
Perhaps it was.  
Chances are it could have been. But it doesn't matter now does it?  
If Silent Hill still possesed fruit trees...then...then.  
...then it must have some pretty strange fruit.

Pretty...strange...fruit.

Alex drew closer and closer to the tree. Branches upon branches extended out like the spread of an infectious disease. Out from its source, and out into the openness.  
That's what it was. A disease spreading out to the outer skirts only to bring them the gift. Bringing them the wonderful and magneficent gift. Giving them something, after their long plee: "Please...please...give me gift. Give me gift. Please...Please...give me gift"  
Giving them the gift, from here: Silent Hill.

Alex drew closer and closer.

He couldn't help notice a peculiar sound starting to summon. It was constant and excrutiating. The sound wasn't anything unrecognizable. It sounded alot like the the static which came from the radio. And that's all that it was.  
Alex remembered that was the last thing he heard from his car radio before he drove into the town. And yeah, that was the last thing he heard from it before he lost.  
...Jessica.

Closer and closer. Alex drew near to the tree. Static was ever so excrutiating and noisy. It was hard for him to identify it, but it seemed that the disturbance was originating somewhere around the tree.

Curiosity grew inside Alex as the tree was now upon him. The noise was now ear piercing. So excrutiating it was. It was enough for Alex to bring one hand up to his ear to help comfort the stinging sensation. Oh Man was it piercing.

But the static seemed to quite all of sudden, as if a certain frequency was coming in.  
And yes, something did come in to static, somewhere hidden around the tree.

A muffled and laggy voice it was. It's holder sounded old and little...well...derranged.

_„Suche gut gebauten 18-30jährigen zum Schlachten"  
_Alex couldn't tell what was going on. A radio must be here somewhere. And yes, it was giving out something very peculiar. An incoming message that seemed a little odd. He couldn't understand the interpretation either. A language it must be; Alex thought. But he couldn't quite tell what it was.

_„Suche gut gebauten 18-30jährigen zum Schlachten"_

Again the voice kept repeating itself over and over again.

_„Suche gut gebauten 18-30jährigen zum Schlachten"_

As if caught record repeating itself as it rotates around and around on the spindel.

_„Suche gut gebauten 18-30jährigen zum Schlachten"_

Alex began to circle around the tree. Attempting to spot any signs of the device. Nothing.  
At least not on the ground in that matter.

Just then Alex relized it. The noise was coming directly above him.  
Of course, how silly; Alex thought. The radio is just simply above him.

It was then that Alex gazed upwards. Spotting the radio itself it seems.  
Ah yes! There it is. There's the device. There's the radio...along with a blood stained hand...

Alex's eyes slowly widened. A look of absolute horror slowly painted on to his face. His hand began to tremble, and his pubils shortened ever so tightly.

The bearing was far to great in order to keep up with such a sight. Alex simply stared, stared, stared, surrcumbing to absolute horror.

One blood shot eye stared at Alex with greeting of quite the introduction. And only one eye stared at him. For the person's other eyeball was missing from it's socket.  
The arm was torn and it hanged loose, ready to fall from it's bodily source. Holding that excrutiating radio in the bloody hand. Caught red handed with the source of excrutiation.

The man hung upside down and levitated there swaying back and forth, and forth and back. A large meat sickle was pierced through his chest, and was hung on to a branch, like the very works of a hunter...or butcher in the matter.

The sight was just the sight something a mad man would do. And so it seemed.  
Alex continued to stare with that look of terror in his eyes, and tremble of shock. There that radio hung in the poor soul's hand, still giving out that noise which continued to pierce and pierce.

The man's face looked as if it had a look of encouragement on it. Of course he was dead alright. But still, it looked as if he were encouraging Alex to take the device, and take it with absoulute gratitude.

_Take it._

Alex continued to stare. Questioning in his mind whether this device will serve him any purpose whatsoever.

_Take it._

How could he just take this radio. For God sakes, a dead man is holding it.

_Take it._

Alex's hand continued to tremble. His legs too were shaking Alex's reaction to such a sight. And the man, hanging there from the sickle, his one eye set on the young boy, continued to hold that machine of static. Alex's slowly turned around. He slowly started to pace away. One foot raised, and it came down to his commencement forth. All he needs to do is walk away.  
Just walk away boy, and don't look back. For your sakes, don't look back.

_TAAAAAKKE IIIIIIITTTTT!_

Alex quickly spung around, his arms extending out to reach out to the radio. And thus, his hand made contact with the device, and was grasped as Alex quickly spung back around full circle. Not making any sights to anything. Not stopping to see if that butchered being still hanged there.

Without any hesitation, before he even knew it, he was running through the fog at top speed. His legs making solid efforts to pick up the pace and escape the scene. But it wasn't long before they ceased and came to a complete stop.

Alex leaned over, attempting to regain breath and strength.  
He then stood upright again, and yes, he eyed back to where he ran from.

And there... was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

No tree. No decayed branches spreading out like a disease. And no butchered animal made for consumption of great, and delicious servings.  
Nothing at all.

And silence also was made known. No static was coming from the radio. No sound of excruciating matters which can pierce the head into insanity. Nothing at all.  
But then a small voice suddenly crawled from the radio, and made a little point known.  
The very same muffled voice as before:

_„Denn du bist, vas du ist."_

And then, silence remained.

Alex then looked back. And there, was the door to the large stone complex. It was time for him to enter into this place. And commence his search for that girl which he lost, right after the static.

The door was small, and the entering room looked small too. But that's how it was. A small beginning room, to a large and wide complex.  
With no hesitation, Alex placed his hand on the door handle, and turned it to the right.

And the blades continued to slide back and forth, and forth and back. Sharpening each other for other works of serving.  
And the wielder, continued his works of serving, upon an old wooden table. Works of food in the matter. His specialties must be made to fullfill an appetizer. And there, amongst the servings, sat an eyeball, ready to fullfill whatever appetizer is to be made.  
With greatness, and works of wonder, the wielder, just simply puts up a smile.


End file.
